Item Sets
In , there are a number of item sets. Wearing enough items of the set grants certain bonuses, depending on the set. There are number of different types of item sets. The main type are craftable sets. Of the other sets, they can be broken down as follows: *Arena Sets – Sets that can be found in the arenas such as Dragonstar Arena and Maelstrom Arena. *Dungeon Sets – Sets found from Dungeons. These are usually found by defeating bosses (or minibosses). *Monster Sets – Sets dropped from Veteran Dungeon bosses, or from "Undaunted" quest rewards. *Overland Sets – Items dropped from ordinary enemies throughout the original regions. For example, Coat of the Red Mountain. *Trial Sets – Item sets obtainable from completing in the in-game Trials. *Cyrodiil Sets – Item sets purchasable either from Alliance Vendors using Alliance Points, or, sometimes, using Tel Var Stones. *DLC Sets – Item sets obtained from the additional DLC content, such as , , etc. Item Sets Arena Sets Dragonstar Arena: *Archer's Mind – Medium *Footman's Fortune – Heavy *Healer's Habit – Light *Robes of Destruction Mastery – Light Maelstrom Arena: *Elemental Succession – Light *Glorious Defender – Heavy *Hunt Leader – Medium *Para Bellum – Medium *Permafrost – Heavy *Winterborn – Heavy Craftable Sets 2-Trait Sets: *Ashen Grip *Death's Wind *Night's Silence 3-Trait Sets: *Armor of the Seducer *Torug's Pact *Twilight's Embrace 4-Trait Sets: *Hist Bark *Magnus' Gift *Whitestrake's Retribution 5-Trait Sets: *Alessia's Bulwark *Song of the Lamae *Vampire's Kiss 6-Trait Sets: *Hunding's Rage *Night Mother's Gaze *Willow's Path 8-Trait Sets: *Oblivion's Foe *Spectre's Eye *Kagrenac's Hope *Orgnum's Scales *Eyes of Mara *Shalidor's Curse *Way of the Arena 9-Trait Sets: *Twice-Born Star DLC Sets Imperial City: *Armor Master – 9 Traits *Noble's Conquest – 5 Traits *Redistributor – 5 Traits Wrothgar: *Law of Julianos – 6 Traits *Morkuldin – 9 Traits *Trial by Fire – 3 Traits Thieves Guild: *Clever Alchemist – 7 Traits *Eternal Hunt – 9 Traits *Tava's Favor – 5 Traits Dark Brotherhood: *Kvatch Gladiator – 5 Traits *Pelinal's Aptitude – 9 Traits *Varen's Legacy – 7 Traits Cyrodiil Sets Alliance Point Sets The following items can be bought using Alliance Points, or earned through completing quests at the relevant Cyrodiil town (e.g. the Arch Mage Set from completing quests in Cropsford). *Affliction *Alessian Order Set *Almalexia's Mercy *The Arch-Mage *Bastion of the Heartland *Beckoning Steel *Blessing of the Potentates (3-piece set – Vlastarus) *Buffer of the Swift *Crest of Cyrodiil *Curse Eater *Deadly Strike (3-piece set – Vlastarus) *Desert Rose *Eagle Eye (3-piece set – Bruma) *Elf Bane *Hawk's Eye *Grace of the Ancients (3-piece set – Cropsford) *Kyne's Kiss *Light of Cyrodiil *The Morag Tong *Ravager *Robes of Alteration Mastery *Sentry Set *Shadow Walker *Shield of the Valiant *The Juggernaut *Vengeance Leach (3-piece set – Bruma) *Ward of Cyrodiil *Wrath of the Imperium (3-piece set – Cropsford) Elite Vendor Sets The following sets can only be bought from elite vendors. (Note that in the Blackwater Blade campaign, these items can be regularly obtained through the Rewards of the Worthy) *Fasalla's Guile *Leki's Focus *Marksman's Crest *Robes of Transmutation *Vicious Death *Warrior's Fury Tel Var Sets The following sets can only be obtained through using Tel Var Stones. *Black Rose Set *Galerion's Revenge *Imperial Physique *Meritorious Service *Phoenix *Powerful Assault *Reactive Armor *Shield Breaker *Thews of the Harbinger *Vicecanon of Venom * Dungeon Sets Arx Corinium: *Lamia's Song – Light *Medusa – Heavy *Undaunted Infiltrator – Medium Banished Cells: *Jailbreaker – Medium *Sanctuary – Light *Tormentor – Heavy Blackheart Haven: *Bone Pirate's Tatters – Medium *Knight-Errant's Mail – Heavy *Undaunted Unweaver – Light Blessed Crucible *Nikulas' Heavy Armor – Heavy *Noble Duelist's Silks – Light Armor *Sword Dancer – Medium City of Ash: *Burning Spellweave – Light Armor *Embershield – Medium *Sunderflame Cloudrest: *Mantle of Siroria Crypt of Hearts: *Ebon Armory – Heavy *Leviathan – Medium *Shroud of the Lich – Light Darkshade Caverns: *Armor of Truth – Heavy *Netch's Touch – Light *Strength of the Automaton – Medium Direfrost Keep: *Draugr Hulk – Medium *Ice Furnace – Heavy *Magicka Furnace – Light Elden Hollow: *Barkskin – Medium *Light Speaker – Light *Undaunted Bastion – Heavy Fungal Grotto: *Dreugh King Slayer – Heavy *Spider Cultist Cowl – Light *Viper's Sting – Medium Selene's Web: *Durok's Bane – Heavy *Hircine's Veneer – Medium *Vestments of the Warlock – Light Spindleclutch: *Knightmare – Heavy *Prayer Shawl – Light *Spelunker – Medium. Tempest Island: *Jolting Arms – Heavy *Overwhelming Surge – Light *Storm Master – Medium Vaults of Madness: *Oblivion's Edge – Medium *Rattlecage – Heavy Armor *The Worm's Raiment – Light Volenfell: *Crusader Set – Medium *Duneripper's Scales – Heavy *Treasure Hunter Set – Light Wayrest Sewers: *Combat Physician – Light Armor *Sergeant's Mail – Heavy Armor *Toothrow – Medium Armor DLC Dungeons Cradle of Shadows: *Gossamer – All *Hand of Mephala – All *Widowmaker – All Imperial City Prison: *Leeching Plate – Heavy *Scathing Mage – Light *Sheer Venom – Medium Ruins of Mazzatun: *Amber Plasm – Light *Aspect of Mazzatun – Heavy *Heem-Jas' Retribution – Medium White-Gold Tower (Online): *Brands of the Imperium – Heavy *Essence Thief – Medium *Spell Power Cure – Light Monster Helm Sets *Blood Spawn Set *Chokethorn Set *Earthgore Set *Engine Guardian Set *Grothdarr Set *Iceheart Set *Ilambris Set *Infernal Guardian Set *Kra'gh Set *Lord Warden Set *Maw of the Infernal Set *Mighty Chudan Set *Molag Kena Set *Nerien'eth Set *Nightflame Set *Pirate Skeleton Set *Selene Set *Sellistrix Set *Sentinel of Rkugamz Set *Shadowrend Set *Slimecraw Set *Spawn of Mephala Set *Stormfist Set *Swarm Mother Set *The Scourge Harvester *Tremorscale Set *The Troll King Set *Valkyn Skoria Set *Velidreth Set *Zaan Set Overland Sets Starter Zones: (Bleakrock/Bal Foyen/Stros M'Kai/Betnikh/Khenarth's Roost) – all weights *Armor of the Trainee Alik'r Desert: *Order of Diagna Set – Heavy *Robes of the Withered Hand – Light *Sword-Singer Set – Medium Auridon: *Armor of the Veiled Heritance – Heavy *Queen's Elegance – Light *Twin Sisters – Medium Bangkorai: *Seventh Legion Brute – Heavy *Spriggan's Thorns – Medium *Vampire Lord Set – Light Coldharbour: *Meridia's Blessed Armor – Heavy *Prisoner's Rags – Light *Stygian – Medium Deshaan: *Mother's Sorrow – Light *Night Mother's Embrace – Medium *Plague Doctor – Heavy Eastmarch: *Akaviri Dragonguard – Heavy *Fiord's Legacy – Medium *Stendarr's Embrace – Light Glenumbra: *Bloodthorn's Touch – Light *Hide of the Werewolf – Medium *Wyrd Tree's Blessing – Heavy Grahtwood: *Green Pact Set – Heavy *Ranger's Gait – Medium *Syrabane's Grip – Light Greenshade: *Beekeeper's Gear – Heavy *Shadow Dancer's Raiment – Light *Wilderqueen's Arch – Medium Malabal Tor: *Salvation – Medium *Spinner's Garments – Light Armor *Thunderbug's Carapace – Heavy Reaper's March: *Senche's Bite – Medium Armor *Skooma Smuggler – Light Armor *Soulshine – Heavy Armor Rivenspire: *Darkstride – Medium Armor *Necropotence – Light Armor *Vampire Cloak – Heavy Armor Shadowfen: *Hatchling's Shell – Heavy *Robes of the Hist – Light *Swamp Raider – Medium Stonefalls: *Shadow of the Red Mountain – Medium *Shalk Exoskeleton – Heavy *Silks of the Sun – Light Stormhaven: *Dreamer's Mantle – Light *Night Terror – Medium *Storm Knight's Plate – Heavy The Rift: *Draugr's Heritage – Heavy *Witchman Armor – Medium *Ysgramor's Birthright – Light DLC Zones Hew's Bane : *Bahraha's Curse – all *Syvarra's Scales – all Gold Coast : *Flanking Strategist – Medium *Hide of Morihaus – Heavy *Sithis' Touch – all Wrothgar : *Briarheart – Medium *Mark of the Pariah – Heavy *Trinimac's Valor – Light Summerset : *Grace of Gloom *Gryphon's Ferocity *Wisdom of Vanus Trial Sets Craglorn: (Can drop from any Trial in Craglorn) *Eternal Warrior – Heavy *Infallible Mage – Light *Vicious Serpent – Medium Aetherian Archive: *Defending Warrior – Heavy *Healing Mage – Light *Quick Serpent – Medium Hel Ra Citadel: *Berserking Warrior – Heavy *Destructive Mage – Light *Poisonous Serpent – Medium Sanctum Ophidia: *Immortal Warrior – Heavy *Twice-Fanged Serpent – Medium *Wise Mage – Light Maw of Lorkhaj *Lunar Bastion – Heavy *Moondancer – Light *Roar of Alkosh – Medium *Twilight Remedy – Light Other Sets *Agility Set *Arms of the Infernace *Arms of the Ancestors *Destruction Suite *Domihaus Set – Medium *Endurance Set *Relics of the Physician, Ansur *Relics of the Rebellion *Treasures of the Earthforge *Willpower Set Arena Weapons Included here as they award set-like enchantments (e.g. the Master's Bow increases both Weapon Damage and Maximum Stamina). Maelstrom Arena weapons: * Dragonstar Arena weapons: *The Master's Bow * Blackrose Prison weapons: * Category:Online: Armor Category:Online: Armor Sets